vaffandomcom-20200213-history
BasicallyIDoWrk
Marcel Cunningham, also known as BasicallyIDoWrk, is a popular YouTuber known for his insurmountable rage moments. Basically is said to be "The Master of Disguise." The title showcases his ability to disguise himself as other YouTubers. However, he was not truly recognized for being an impostor. Most fans remember him as "that cocky guy who's always angry", "the rager", or "the smart one" from the videos of other YouTubers. While playing Gmod he plays as Finn from Adventure Time, but later on he got a skin change and is more skinny. During that time some of his friends refer to him as a "fudge stick" or "Marshmallow Titties" due to Finn's white hat and ears. Later on he got a more realistic version of his model, being slightly taller and having a larger head, humanoid face and big eyes. He then changed it to wear a dinosaur costume and on special occasions uses his superhero character "Wrk The Boy Wonder". In GTA 5, he plays as a monkey character. Channel BasicallyIDoWrk met H2ODelirious while playing Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 3. Through Delirious, Marcel met FourZer0Seven. He met Lui Calibre through Daithi De Nogla, VanossGaming through Lui, and then met I AM WILDCAT and Moo Snuckel through Vanoss. Marcel has a quite fast-growing gaming channel because of his gaming content, but he's simultaneously declining in views/subscribers. Quotes * "Come on down to the Olive Garden and get your free breadsticks!" ''(GMOD Guess Who) * "One hundred percent bulletproof" (GTA V) * (Homer Simpson scream) (Black Ops) * "Welcome to Happy Burger, where the burgers are served with a smile!" (Citizen Burger Disorder) * "FUCK YOU EVAN!" (GMOD Sandbox) * "Get the fuckity fuckity fuck!" (Trying to open a closed door in GMOD Prop Hunt) * "EVAN, I'M FUCKING DONE!!!!1!!!1!!" (If Vanoss trolls him for too long) * ''"''Run it back."'' (Whenever he loses greatly, or promoting his merch) * (Any noise of rage and anger) (When he loses his cool and patience) * "WE WERE DOING SO GOOD! THAT WAS IT! THAT WAS IT NOGLA AND YOU FUCKED IT UP!!!" (When Nogla ended a phrase with the word "dick") (GMOD Sandbox) * "BRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!" (Golf With Your Friends) * "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (GMod Hide & Seek) * "Fuck me in the goddamn butt. Just PUT IT IN MY ASS!" (Getting angry at a GTA race.) * "STOP IT! SMII7Y, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, QUIT! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!1!!" (After being red-shelled by Smii7y many times in a row in Mario Kart) * "YOU MEXICAN PIECE OF SHIT!!1!" (COD: Black Ops 2, getting angry at some random person online) * "The results are in!" (When he finishes last in Mario Kart) * "I'm so close to just saying hard R's right now." (GTA V) * "I'm gonna murder your whole fucking family. I'm gonna come to your house and drown your fucking dogs." (Tower Unite Golf, after Nogla taunted Marcel about not being able to shoot his ball.) * "He literally just went, 'Oh, where's the black guy? Imma turn into him!'" (GTA V) * "You have been lapped by Mini Ladd. Lapped. '''LAPPED!! '''I'm- I'm not doing it! I'm not! I'm not doin' it! I'm not. Later. Bye. I'm not. I'm not doing it. I fucking suck dick at GTA! Fuck you, comment section! Fuck you! I'm not playing GTA races ever again!!" (GTA V, after being lapped in a race.) * "She got that Passion of the Christ, dawg." (Cards Against Humanity, when the white card read, "A Catholic schoolgirl masturbating with a crucifix.") * "Did you guys know that one day, two corns who were best friends were walking together down the street? One of them stepped off the curb into a speeding car that came around the corner and ran him over. The uninjured corn called 911 to help his friend. The injured corn was taken to the emergency room in the hospital and rushed into surgery. After a long, agonizing wait, doctor finally arrived. He told the uninjured corn calmy, "I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that your friend is gonna pull through. The bad news, he's gonna be a vegetable for the rest of his life." (GMod Deathrun, after Vanoss decided there are no more corn joke/puns to tell) * "I said 'nigga'. I did not have a hard R. I'm not Pewdiepie, there's no hard R's comin' from me right now!" (Gmod Deathrun, after Vanoss called him out for using the N-word, even though he has darker skin.) * "Shut up Brian, don't help him he's (Voice Crack) retarded! Let him be retarded. Skribbl.io, when he was trying to stop Terroriser from giving Nogla the answer of a word." * "I know a GIGR when i see one" - Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (When they were comparing GIGR and the N word) Trivia * He grew up in Tacoma, Washington, USA. * His username was inspired by an MTV show, with his friends saying how Marcel "does work". * He supports the hockey team Anaheim Ducks. * He had a pet dog named Puddles who he sadly had to put down in July 2017. * His wife Simone has played alongside him in some of his videos * He was a balloon artist. * He rages throughout most of his gaming videos. * His channel started on September 14, 2011. * BasicallyIDoWrk is the Second to get a New GMOD Player Model (Only behind VanossGaming and infront of Daithi De Nogla and H2O Delirious). * He has a brother and a sister, who have played with him. Gallery BasicallyIDoWrk's profile picture.png|BasicallyIDoWrk's old Youtube Logo Wrk.PNG|Wrk The Boy Wonder marcel.jpg|What Marcel looks like in real life|link=https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/marcel-cunningham.html Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with New GMod Player Models